No Winners
by DemonicXaliv
Summary: There are no winners in war. And there are no winners in love. John has found himself caught in the sights of CMPunk's wrath. Punk isn't just after the championship this time either. Continuation/Sequel to Surviving Love. COMPLETE Sequel-TBD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hope you're all happy. Starting another story is crazy with so many left to finish. But I need something to release the creative juices and being blocked on all my other stories is kinda not giving me the option.**  
**Other than that I want to share that I am reading...not fanfics[though I still read them some], but actual books. And I like to have hard copies. Maybe since I don't have a phone or tablet that I can get books on, but I like the physical holding and possession of it. I just wished there more bookstores to go it nowadays since Borders went down.**** And I'm sharing this little info because if anyone has any recommendations then that would be awesome. Contrast to my taste in fanfics, I like suspense and angst. Murder mysteries, court battles. One of my favorite authors is Jodi Picoult and right now I'm reading 13 Reasons Why by Jay Asher. **

* * *

John groaned as his rubbed his assaulted neck. It was not the first time he had been kicked in the head. And not the first time that CM Punk had done the kicking either. But the impact was one of the worst. Punk had not held back in that attack. Which had caused him to be dazed and half-conscious when Punk planted a kiss on AJ. Also too dazed to even stop it.

John turned a wary eye over to look at the sleeping diva. She had fallen asleep after about a thousand apologies and just as many tears, they hadn't even left the arena yet. She was innocent in this entire thing. She had not been the one to kick him or attack him. He had always known AJ to be honest. Still he knew that this wasn't just any girl.

This was AJ Lee or AJ Mendez. She made a fast impression on the WWE and the WWE Universe. Becoming the 'Geek Goddess' and 'Crazy Chick' to the fans eyes. She had been involved in a storyline with Punk, Daniel Bryan, and even Kane, that had more twists and shocking moments than he could count. But had put her as a front runner in the divas division without the need to jump in the ring. Sweet, eager, and ready to take on any challenge it was a wonder how anyone could have a grudge against her.

So when the scandal started he had just been focused on clearing their names. Neither of them had done anything, at least not with each other. He wasn't a stranger to scandal and he knew how to deal with Vickie. But AJ wasn't as experienced. Still coming off of having her private moments with Punk revealed by none other than Punk himself. Furthering the split in their already cracked relationship, as well as the one in AJ's delicate heart. When it came to Vickie, AJ's best method of handling the cunning woman involved beating the living hell out of her.

So in the weeks of having their names dragged through the mud, he had become AJ's shoulder to cry on. Her only friend. When they decided to take it a step further into an actual relationship he had been excited. He was off his divorce and ready to find someone to move on with. Who better to do that with than AJ? She is cute, smart, active, talented, and genuine.

He felt like an idiot. He had not considered the amount of stress AJ had, nor how far she had been broken. Just how much of her innocence had been tainted by CM Punk?

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea." Paul said. His voice firm, but still standing off ever so slightly to not try irritating Punk. He had told Punk these same words before he did that promo. More rapidly everything he told Punk was getting filtered out or just ignored. It would not be long before Punk decided to be rid of him.

Punk shot him a quizzical glare, silently demanding for Paul to explain himself.

"Look, you wanted to be rid of her. That's the whole reason we gave Vickie all those things to get her fired." Paul explained. "She was bringing you down." Still keeping his voice firm, but with the slight hint of plea. None of Punk's current school-boy crush fascination would be good, for either of their careers.

"Really? Cause I couldn't help, but notice that she's gone...AND SO IS MY CHAMPIONSHIP!" Punk snapped. "And I never told you to make it look like she had an affair with Cena of all people!" Punk had his points, the scandal just kicking into full swing recently and more doubts about it disappearing, more and more people agreeing with Vickie's testimony.

"What so you wanted your name dragged down in the mud along with hers?!" Paul questioned, his voice raising to match Punk's. Something even more. Punk becoming a name in this scandal probably would have ended in a sooner lose of the championship...But even Paul had to wonder if that would have even mattered at this point.

"Do you forget that I am a heel? Getting my named dragged through the mud is exactly what I'm suppose to be doing. I disrespected Bret Hart, Mick Foley, and Jerry! All to make people hate me! I revealed all that crap with AJ to look like a bully. And now she's gone to Cena along with my title." Punk growled. He turned to the wall giving a firm punch to the hard surface. Wincing as the wall did more damage to him than he had to the wall.

"Look, you still have your rematch. You can get the title back by next pay-per-view." Paul said. Trying to bright the mood of the former champion.

"...And AJ." Punk said in a mumble looking at his reddened knuckles with a wistful scowl.

"And AJ." Paul confirmed, with a roll of his eyes and a groan in his throat.

* * *

AJ peeked from under the lids of her eyes. John had dropped her off in her own room. Since they were still just starting their relationship they hadn't jumped into bed together or even stay in the same room just yet. Just because Vickie was making her out to be a slut didn't mean she had to be...

_"You did that with Punk though"_

AJ did a shake of her head trying to get the annoying and condescending voice out of her head, that sounded too much like John's. She had been exshauted after Raw. She had lost count of how many times she had apologized to John. And just how many times she had cursed herself for feeling anything during Punk's kiss.

She had actually kissed him back. And even if John hadn't seen it while it was happening there were still about 3 different replays of it for him to see during the night. From multiple camera angles no less.

When Punk kissed her, she had been shocked. And at first wanted nothing more than to push him away and curse him for all the shit he had pulled in the past and minutes before with what he had said to John. That had been her intention when she gripped his shirt. But the familiar feel of his tongue guiding across her lips made her melt. She lightly responded to his forceful kiss, giving light movements of her lips without putting any pressure or force behind them. Punk had pulled her by the back of her head tight enough that it wasn't needed anyway.

She had regretted it as soon as it ended. Punk's smug and knowing expression looking down on her made her fell sick. There was no way to deny to John, him, or even herself that she had felt nothing. For so long she had wanted Punk, his attention and affection were things she craved. When they had the stuff on screen she was happy for the chance to work with him and get closer to him. He gave her some of the best advice she could ask for. But with all that bonding came new feelings that neither of them had been ready for.

He had been burned many times from getting involved with the other divas. And she was still young and naive. It happened so fast and quick that if either of them blinked they would have missed it. They had fallen fast and fallen apart even faster. Their work being the main driving force that kept them apart. Diving into the heel persona made Punk act more like jerk off cameras. Not something she or her heart had been able to handle. With the addition to Paul being around Punk had less and less time for her.

Not that she had much time to give him either. She had agreed to become the role of general manager. So working with the teams of writers had taken a lot more time than when she would have a simple segment of going out to the ring. She had to coordinate the ideas and story-lines knowing when each thing took place. And if something ever started to get out of hand she would make a quick judgement and create an impromptu match.

Then they had a fight that AJ couldn't even remember how it started, but it did. She didn't know why they had even fought. It was one of the few times they had together, normally they would just enjoy that time watching tv, reading comics, or doing a more physical activity. But that fight was it for them. And it probably could have been fixed easily, but neither had the time or found the time to fix it. It was just over. Even if neither or them really wanted it to be.

At least that's what she thought. She knew when they had gotten evidence of her having an affair with John it was bogus. But after seeing and hearing all the drawn up and so called evidence Vickie had gotten. She knew just where it had come from. She remembered voice mails similar to those that she had left on Punk's phone. She could tell they were edited slightly and even some audio of things she had said in a promo had been in there.

Maybe that was why she kissed John after winning the championship from Punk. She knew Punk and John had a rivalry and at that moment screwing Punk over was one of the greatest things she could think of doing. Not to mention his long time title reign had ended.

Still she could not help, but question if she only started something to screw with Punk? Did she even have any feelings for John?

* * *

**A/N: You all still suck! Anyway I'm uploading this just a half-hour, or half-hour is you don't count the pre-show, WWE Survivor Series is about to air. Like I said with _Surviving Love_, this is only an concept and in no way the actual happenings. I'm just doing something that current WWE creative probably can't think of.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Knew that WWE could never pull it off! Well I promise to give AJPunk goodness in my fics since they choose to only tease and deprive us from it on-screen. Not trying to insult them...OK I am, but they're teasing annoying bastards that need to come up with worthwhile story-lines or it won't be worth watching.  
**

* * *

AJ knew the first thing she needed to do when she arrived was talk to Punk. She needed to get him to back off. At least from her, she didn't care so much if he wanted the title back since everyone wanted the title in the business. But wanting her back...that was something she just could not handle.

She was glad John hadn't arrived yet. He was at a Make a Wish meeting, so he would be gone for awhile longer. She stealthily moved down the halls to Punk's locker room. She didn't need anyone seeing her enter there. She didn't even knock on the door when she got there. Opening the door she went inside quickly shutting it behind her.

When she looked at Punk, she immediately looked away. She had walked in on him in the middle of changing into his wrestling gear. His trunks not even over his ass.

"It isn't having you haven't seen before." Punk commented. The small amusement in his voice forcing a deeper blush to her cheeks and an urge to slap him caused her hand to twitch. "OK, I'm covered."

She turned her head back giving him a glare. She needed to get this over with fast, "I need to talk to you." He stayed silent with a small smile to his features so she decided to continue. "Leave me alone. I can't be with you. And I really wanna try to be happy with John." She got out her reasoning fast and simple. She looked up seeing how the previous confident smile had faded, she took it as a sign that he was at least listening. "If you care about me at all Punk...Then you'll let me be happy." She pleaded. Unwanted tears starting to build in her eyes.

"Listen to what you just said." Punk ordered. Not giving her time to think about it he continued, "You can't be with me, doesn't me you don't want to be! And trying with John?! AJ, I admit that neither of us really tried then, but still we connected more than either us thought we would! And I do care about you. Which is exactly why I'm not gonna let you settle for John!"

"No! You don't give a damn about me! You're only doing this to screw with John's head so you can get the title back!" Even as she said the words she didn't believe them. But she really just didn't want to admit that she believed Punk's.

She saw Punk about to open his mouth to argue her statement, but she feared just what he might say. Feared that whatever he did say she would agree with. She opened the door rushing out. She shut the door holding the handle of the door to keep it closed. Her eyes shut tightly as she heard Punk's voice calling her name through the closed door.

"AJ?"

She opened her eyes. Her heart clenched when she saw the confused features of John looking down on her. She quickly looked away running from the scene as fast as she could.

"What did you do?" John questioned when he stepped inside Punk's locker room.

"I do? You really want to point the finger here? Cause I'd love to hear it." Punk sarcastically commented. Crossing his tattooed across his chest he gave John a hard glare. Not even wanting to talk to John.

"AJ just came out of this room." John said.

"Jealous that you're little 'girlfriend' came looking for me?" Punk questioned putting a smirk on his features if nothing but to piss of "the champ".

John rolled his eyes. "No. And there is no way she would come looking for you after all the crap you've pulled."

"Now that's where you're wrong. She came here. Pleading a pathetic case for me to give up on here. I'm not gonna give you the finer details, but I'm not giving up on her." Punk stated simply just trying to end the conversation so John could leave.

"What so you want to hurt her more?!" John questioned his voice raising slightly, getting more frustrated with Punk's stubbornness.

"Look! I have hurt her and I'm not saying it won't happen again. But that only shows that she still is tied to me...I don't care how strong you might think you are John, but you don't have the strength to break that connection." Punk stated shoving past John. He left the room looking for AJ.

* * *

Even though Punk had been the one looking for her, John was the one who found AJ first. All he had done was walk into his own dressing room. The minute he stepped through the door AJ launched into his chest. Her tiny arms wrapping around his neck pulling her body up to reach his lips with her own. Shocked to say the least, but he was not going to deny her.

He let his own arms wrap around AJ. Engulfing her frame in his arms, so tiny and delicate. He used his strength to hold her up and decrease the amount of pressure on his neck from holding her weight. Guiding her to the provided couch he laid her down. Climbing on top of her.

Only when he started to kiss her back did he taste the salt of her tears. His mind could already see how her eyes would be swollen and nose a light pink if he pulled away. When he tried to AJ yanked him back with a force he did not expect. They continued like that, but finally he was able to create separation.

"AJ..." He let out a sigh as he looked at her. The make-up on her face smug and messy. Tears both fresh and dried running across her cheeks.

"What?" AJ questioned a small snap in her voice.

"Did you go to see Punk?" John questioned. He knew the answer, but he wanted to hear her say it.

"No, he pulled me in the room." AJ lied easily.

John sighed again. He forced a smile to not give away that he knew she was lying. He kissed her forehead gently. He pulled him from above her. "There isn't much more time before the show." He told her going to his bag to sort through his items that he had brought with him trying to look busy.

AJ didn't say anything. She got up and stormed out of the room.

John sighed again. Not chasing after her.

* * *

**A/N: Wow this is closest I've done updates recently. Next I'm hoping to do an update for 'Cookie Jar'**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well this AJ-Cena thing is going to kill me. But I have a suspicious that AJ is using John. Cause I keep getting this hot&cold back and forth with them. John looks between wanting AJ and not wanting anything to do with her. But AJ's kinda coaxing him in, but with some intention on her mind. Either to embarrass Vickie, to help herself, to help Dolph by screwing John, or the most favorite among AJPunk/Punklee fans help Punk by screwing John...  
I also noticed they mentioned AJ-Punk-Bryan+Kane a couple of time during the night. Just like I expected that their teasing us with it!**

OK Rant over...not really, anyone who wants to rant more than review this story with your thoughts or message me and I'll get back to you. For now however AJPunk ship needs some boost, so I'm updating.  


* * *

AJ went to the parking garage. The only area of the building that did not have person after person passing through it. She crouched her body down beside one of the tour buses. Her depressed mind wishing to just be run over by the large wheel of the moving home. Her tears were silent as she let them fall.

John was not looking for her, but now she did not even want to see him. Lying to his face hurt to do, but she could not admit the truth. She wanted to just pretend Punk did not exist for a few minutes. John couldn't give her that...John wouldn't ever give her that.

"AJ! Are you here? The show started!" A tech called out to her.

She swiped away at the tears on her cheeks. "I'll be there in a minute!" She called back after finding her voice.

"OK." The tech called back. She heard the footsteps of the person moving towards the door. "How did Punk know she'd be here?"

It was a mutter nothing more than that, but with the echoing acoustics of the cement garage it made it all the way to AJ's eyes. She bit her lip forcing away the new tears that were forming in her eyes. She slid up to her feet still using the bus for support. She did not notice who's bus this was when she got here, so looking now...It was Punk's. Of course it was Punk's...it would always be Punk.

* * *

"I'm kinda interested in why now? Why does this matter now? AJ's name has been dragged through the mud and she lost her job, but now you step forward!" John spoke into the mic with a force that did not phase Punk at all, nor Paul Heyman.

"She wanted to handle it. How did I know you were gonna brainwash her with some sort of Superman charm? Make her believe you were saving her from Vickie, from Dolph, from ME!" Punk near the verge of a yell as he spoke. Taking steps towards John that were only halted by Paul.

"So what you're her savoir? I'll have you know that you were the one that aired your dirty laundry with AJ just before this whole thing started!" John yelled back. Taking his own steps, but Paul was not able to hold him back that well.

"I thought I was making this clear before, but you don't seem to understand, so I'll speak slowly...It...Will...Always...Be...Me-" Punk had been ready to move Paul aside and attack John, but the sound of her theme stopped it all.

Fans began cheering as she skipped down the ramp. Her brown hair messed in curls bouncing on her shoulders with near signature skip. She took a microphone before going inside the ring. "You know guys fighting over a girl can really make it go to her head." She joked. She stepped between the men creating a rift. AJ went to speak, but paused for a minute taking a step toward Punk then backing and taking one towards John before returning to her center between them. "Sorry, flashback." AJ said shaking her head as she remembered the images of Great American Bash, where she and Punk shared their first real kiss...Only after her scripted kiss with Daniel.

"AJ, get out of here." John ordered. He felt nervous with her around wondering what Punk was thinking was not easy. But the way Punk's eyes roamed AJ it was pretty easy to tell that he did not like what ever was running through his mind.

"No." AJ said simply denying John. "See I'm out here on business." She straightened her spine trying to look professional as possible in her shorts, converse and cut up top. "See I talked to Vickie..." She paused for a moment giving everyone time to get over the shock. "I know, shock, it was only after I talked to Mr. McMahon though." She smiled as all the men cringed slightly, Paul most of all.

"See...I know I'm not General Manager anymore, but I had this idea. So I shared it Mr. McMahon and he agreed. He also gave me power to announce this match right now..." AJ informed. "At TLC, John Cena will defend his title in a hanging title, tables, ladders, and chairs match...Against CM Punk!" AJ announced.

She looked at John knowing he was not happy, but was keeping face. Punk however was smiling with confidence that was no where near false.

"Thank you AJ." John said trying to be polite he guided her to move to his side so she would be out of the way from any attack Punk might pull on him.

"That's not all. There are going to be two things hanging above the ring. One the title...the other will be a key. This key will unlock the cage that I will be inside." AJ explained. "I know whoever opens that gate will be the man who truly cares about me."

"What?" John questioned.

Punk started laughing in his confidence. He had no worries about his title and no worries about getting AJ back either.

"AJ, that is insane!" John argued trying to talk some reason into her.

Punk spoke up first, "John-boy, you seem to forget something AJ is a crazy chick." Punk reminded. "And I dig her." Punk gave a smile to AJ that widened at her obvious blush.

John reached out grabbing AJ's arm he moved her behind him. "Back off." John said.

"Make me."

John threw the first swing that Punk dodged. AJ and Paul both scampered out of the ring as the brawl escalated. John was over powering Punk. Driving him to the corner he continued to lay forceful blows on Punk's body. He pulled back ready to slam into Punk, but Punk's foot nailed again his jaw.

He refused to let it affect it as it had before. He slammed into Punk, but fell to the crowd. Punk fell as well. Both slowly getting back to their feet. Cheers alerted them as they watched AJ slide the chair into the the ring. Both taking a moment to watch her move to another side of the ring searching under the ring. John watching her for just a second to long as Punk gained the weapon.

The brawl continued to go without any disturbance of security or management. Paul was yelling to Punk at ringside. Though not happy how Punk was risking injury, but since he was in-control at the moment he was cheering for the former champion. AJ moved around the ring finding a table. She set it up just outside the ring feeling familiarity. She moved on though ignoring the object since there was still one more item to complete this image.

She looked beneath the ring finding the large object she needed. She dragged the ladder from the beneath the ring. She panted heavily as the weight was almost more than she could manage. She looked to the ring seeing that John managed to fight back against the chair and remain standing Punk on the ground curling into the pain.

AJ watched in a daze as John moved out of the ring. He grabbed the ladder off the ground easily sliding it into the ring. He gave her a glance before getting into the ring. He grabbed the ladder positioning it in the center of the ring. He looked at Punk seeing him still on the mat in pain Paul close by calling words of assurance to Punk.

John looked to the crowd with a smile. He climbed the ladder taking slow careful steps think he had all the time in the world. That was a mistake. Punk had only been play possum on the mat making believe that he was hurt more than he actual was. He got up just as John was reaching the top. He went to the side of the ladder giving it a push letting it fall with John on top. John dropping right outside the ring and through the awaiting table.

Punk smirked with calculated glee. He grabbed the ladder placing it back in position. He looked at the title that was his only weeks before. He snatched it up carrying it with him as he climbed the ladder. He made it to the top hoisting the title up, "BEST IN THE WORLD!" He shouted out. Despite his image that was still mostly heel, he could hear a large number of cheers. Not all positive, but still more positive than anticipated.

He looked down to one side of the ring. John laying in the destruction of the broken table with trainers and referees checking his condition. Then over to the other, Paul was jumping up and down in celebration as if the match had been won already. Not to far off AJ looking up at him with wonder then across to where John was starting to get back to his feet with help of the officials.

One official came into the ring calling Punk to come down from his perch. He obliged though moved at a fairly slow pace. He passed the championship to the official knowing it was not his again, yet. He smirked at John laughing lightly as the man tried to keep balance on his own to only stumble and fall against the apron for support. Punk slipped from the ring, Paul's praise deaf to his ears as his eyes watched AJ. He went towards her reaching out he pushed the hair in her face behind her ear.

She gazed up at him with wonder. She still loved him. She couldn't hide it from his eyes. If he had to fight to get her then he would...And he would win.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you're all happy. I think that was one of better for a 'fight scene'.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OK, I had another idea for this chapter. But I decided to stick with this because it fits better with the concept and title of the story. Anyway read and review!  
**

* * *

AJ was taking in deep breaths. Maybe suggesting this kinda of addition was a bad idea. She was beginning to feel claustrophobic. She had not even been locked inside the cage yet. They had placed it right by the announce tables. She knew even if she was locked inside it might not be the safest location.

She wrung her hands together gulping in fear. Her music hit started to blast through the speakers. Taking one last deep breath she left the gorilla. She stepped out in front of the lights and the fans with all eyes aimed on her. She dressed with a cross cut up and sew together top with pieces of Punk's GTS shirt and John's 10 years strong shirt. Paired with that was a pair of black shorts. Her wrists wrapped with -black, white, and yellow- bracelets and one side a mock tapped wrist arm warmer of Punk's and the other two wrist bands. The lightning bolt necklace she wore consistently around her neck. Her make-up that had been done for her was over done, but she wasn't allowed to change it.

She stepped up to the cage felling intimidated by the structure. A referee and trainer coming to her side. "OK, we're gonna lock you in. One of the keys is up there, but we have a copy if you need to get out." They explained to her.

She nodded in understanding feeling slightly more confident that if she really needed to get out they could free her. She stepped inside the cage taking a seat in the chair they provided. 'At least it's comfortable' She thought with grim mind.

"You ready?"

'Do I have a choice?' AJ thought bitterly as the door closed her in. The dread in her stomach continued to increase. She had no idea who would win this match. Part of her fearing that both were only looking for the title. She was only an after thought.

Punk came out to the crowd with a mistake reaction. He was not a face and at this moment he was not a heel either. He was himself. A mix of good and evil with a bit more evil, tweener. He crouched down on the stage cupping his hands over his mouth, "It's CLOBBERING TIME!" He screamed out. Bouncing to his feet, he turned his back for a view of the words across his back before turning forward again just before the ramp ended.

He ended his usual entrance. Rather than going into the ring he went to AJ. "You sure about this?" He asked hooking his fingers in the links of the cage.

AJ bit her lip. Glad that the camera was unable to see her through Punk's back. She shook her head. The familiar feeling of just wanting Punk to hold her and take away everything coming to her more rapidly than she could control. All her feelings that she had once quelled were rising up on her. She hooked her fingers into the cage only a few links down from where Punk's hands rested.

"I'll win quick. Then we'll get a couple burgers." He said flashing his winning smile. He back away turning around. He entered the ring, climbed the ropes at the corner, and shouted out, "BEST IN THE WORLD!" He dropped from the ropes removing his shirt to prepare for the impending match.

Last person to appear was John. He stood at the stage with an eager grin and the title around his waist. His confidence brimming over as he flashed his pearl white smile to everyone in the crowd. He went to the corner turn buckle closest to AJ. He gave her a sincere and caring smile. "You're gonna be happy!" He shouted out to her.

* * *

"This match is underway! Cena and Punk fighting not just for the title, but the heart of AJ." Cole reminded the listening crowd.

"This is gonna be a great match! But I still don't understand why AJ involved herself like this. Shouldn't she decide for herself who she wants to date?" Jerry commented.

"AJ isn't after love. She's after money. The only reason she's doing it like this is so she can have the WWE Champion as her boyfriend. Punk-Cena-It doesn't matter." JBL answered.

AJ stood in her seat looking at the match. Her hands tightly and painfully gripping the metal of her prison.

The match was already brutal with tables, chairs and ladders already scattered around and inside the ring. Punk, wielding a chair, unable to defend from the ladder in John's hands being thrust towards his gut. He staggered slightly,but he didn't fall. He side stepped another joust and used the chair in his hands to swing at John, smacking against the side of his body. He swung once more to force John to release the ladder.

He continued to slap the steel chair against John. He was being rougher than usual and that might mean he would be fined but he didn't care. He paused his action looking up to the dandling key that awaited on another rope next to the title. He turned his gaze over to AJ. He felt hurt how her worried eyes were on John...Or maybe he made a mistake.

He felt a powerful hit to his back knocking him down. He writhed on the floor feeling pain radiate in his body. He glared up from his position on the mat.

John was setting up the ladder, positioning beneath the two items. "Not yet" Punk hissed pushing to his feet. He kicked at John's leg once before he could get too far up on the ladder. He saw only a small stubble in John's movement. He went for another kick.

John moved out of the way. Punk's kick smashing into the ladder. He instantly felt pain. He still kept to his feet. He limped to the ropes gripping the top rope for balance. He wanted to look over to AJ, but he knew that had been his mistake last time. He looked to John as the man was about to rush him and throw him over the ropes and out of the ring.

Punk lowered his body dodging the attack. He pulled the rope down with him, John fell over the top rope and on to the floor. Punk knew that he would not be able to climb the ladder before John got back to his feet. So he'd have to make a risky move. He tested his knee still feeling some pain, but he had been through worse in his life. He looked over to John just starting to rise to his feet. Running back he pushed against the ropes before running across to the over side leaping through the ropes he crashed into John and throwing them both back against the barricade.

Punk groaned. The aches in his body screamed at him. He pushed his body up. He jabbed his fist into John's body. John doing the same right back. They both staggered to their feet still going back and forth with their attacks. Punk stumbled feeling his knee twist in pain. John gained the uphand pushing him back. His back thrown against the cage.

"Stop it!" AJ screamed. "Stop!" She cried out. Her hands pressed against the cage.

Punk could feel the heat of her hands near his back. It only reminded him of what he was fighting for. He moved away when John went for an attack that would have pushed him into the cage. Only regretting after he heard the shirl cry from AJ. He grabbed John's carcus lifting him up he threw John back inside the ring. Directing their fight away from AJ.

He glanced back at her. AJ slumped into her seat. Tears forming in her eyes. Referees and trainers went around the cage checking to see if she was OK. She refused their offered. She waved them away from her wanting to watch the match. Her eyes locking with his. Her silent pleas coming to him.

Punk sighed knowing what he needed to do. He turned to John. His body was lifted into a fireman's carry. He closed his eyes just as his body was dropped down. His back falling against an abandoned steel chair. Pain in his body radiating.

This was where it was gonna end though. John was gonna win. Both the title and AJ would be lost to him. It made him sick to his stomach. He couldn't hurt her anymore. He cracked his eyes open looking as John climbed the ladder...

It was over.

John reached the top, unhooked the title from the rope...And that was it. He held the title up in celebration. Moving down the ramp he moved to one of the corners of the ring holding up the title.

Punk blinked. Had John simply forgotten about the key or did he not care. Punk pushed his body up taking a careful look between John and the ladder. He hurried to his feet, climbing up the ladder. Grabbing the key he just about ripped it off the rope. He didn't even do steps all the way down. He jumped half way only further damaging his knee at this point, but that was the least of his worry.

He didn't give a second glance. He went straight to AJ rushing to unlock the door of the cage. Swinging the door open he almost fell over. AJ's body hurdled into his, hugging him for dear life.

"I love you." Punk breathed out running his fingers through her hair. "I love you." He turned his head. John standing alone in the ring not look half as happy from before. His arms limp at his sides holding the title looking on between the two of them. Hard to say whether they had both won or both lost...

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I had been thinking of making this the last chapter, but I think I can add a few more to it.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It might be kinda seen that Maddox was hired by Vickie at Hell in a Cell...Same could be said for Shield possibly. But I still see it as AJ. It's AJPunk wishful thinking, but I still say AJ. Also her following around John...it's kinda funny, just because of how he seems so uninterested. I think AJ's playing an angle or she will be when she realizes. Also love how she's going back to crazy chick more XD  
TLC Predictions at the bottom  
**

* * *

Punk hooked the crutches beneath his arm. They wanted him to sit in a wheel chair for image purposes, but he could not accept that. He looked at his left seeing Paul, then over to his right was AJ. "Ready?" Punk asked. "You're about to turn heel."

"I've been heel Punk." AJ said with some defiance. She crossed her arms beneath her chest. Her ring gear yellow and black pock-a-dots with a lightning bolt on the hip. They had not been made for their new power couple angle. AJ had already had these, but they were perfect for what they were going to do.

"AJ, you weren't heel...You were a crazy chick." He reminded.

Punk listened to his name being called. Sucking up the pain he pushed off with the crutches holding the knee that had been injured during his match off the air and his other supporting most of his weight. Paul and AJ both following behind him. It was a longer process to get to the ring than Punk cared to admit, but he made it down to the ring. AJ took on of the crutches helping up the steps. Paul took one of the steel chairs placing it in the ring for him to rest on. AJ sat on the ropes widening them to allow Punk to lift his leg. With his injured leg through he sat on the rope, using them for support he twisted his body around to get his other leg through. Paul and AJ replacing his crutches as he made the last few steps to the chair Paul had set up in the center of the ring.

He sighed with relieve. Sitting down was an enormous comfort. He stretched his leg out knowing the camera was focusing on the patched bandages that covered the scope opening made during his surgery. At the match against John he had ignored the knee injury, but once it was all over and AJ at his side. He knew there was a problem. He rushed to Florida getting checked by a well known doctor and had emergency surgery. He hardly had a minute to rest before he forced himself to come to Raw. AJ and Paul had told him not to, but he had some things he needed to say.

Punk took the offered microphone from Paul. "John Cena is still WWE Champion." He spoke the bitter truth, but that was not the only bitter truth he'd be revealing. "Now any of you who didn't see the TLC pay-per-view. Let me tell you, John Cena won the WWE Championship...But that's all he won. John showed to everyone that was all he wanted, all he cared about! So while he celebrated his victory! I climbed the ladder and saved AJ from that cage."

"Am I upset that I don't have my championship? Yes." Punk confessed. "But I'm sure John's regretting not grabbing that key. Because I can win my championship back, not at Royal Rumble, but I will win back the title. Now John...you lost AJ. And you are nev-"

John's theme burst through the speaker cutting Punk's speech short. He burst out of the backstage with excitement and a smile. Punk cringed with disgust at his happiness and the sight of the title on John's waist made it worse. Still he could do nothing about it. AJ's hand touched his shoulder giving a gentle grip of the muscle to calm how tense they had become.

John made his way down to the ring. He kept close to the ropes after entering the ring. Obviously John was above attacking Punk after the injury. "Punk, you're right." John confessed. Letting his happy smile slip from his features. "I forgot to get the key in the heat of the moment."

"But that doesn't mean that I don't care about AJ." John argued. "You think unlocking that cage really means that AJ's is yours! You are just a manipulative, delusiona-"

This time John was cut off. Not by Punk, not by someone else intruding with their entrance music, but AJ. She delivered a firm slap across John's cheek. She ripped the microphone out of his hands steadying a glare on the champion.

"You do not get to say anything about who I care about." She hissed. "Not only did you leave me in that cage, but you threw Punk's body against it without giving a damn that I was inside! Yes, I cared about you John...I didn't like being in that cage and watching you two almost kill each other...But you didn't care." AJ reminded. Her free hand, the same one she had slapped him with, flexing at her side.

"At Royal Rumble...You are gonna do what everyone expects you to do. You'll lose to the Rock. We know you can't beat him, but once Punk's knee heals and he gets his one-on-one title shot then he'll do what you will never do. He'll beat Rock and you'll be back where you started. Grabbing chances and failing at each one to get the title back." AJ coldly spoke her voice sickly sweet. "Now John...I'm gonna say this because I did care about you...Give up now."

She shoved the microphone into his chest. He did not even try to catch it before it fell to the ground at his feet. AJ turned her back on him. She stepped over to Punk. She stood in a straddle of Punk's hips, not wanting to put her weight and cause any injury. She dipped her head down catching Punk's lips in a heated kiss. Her hair creating a barrier around them pushed away on one side when Punk's hand entered her tresses pushing him back and bringing her closer.

AJ forced herself to break the contact. She flipped her hair back giving panted breaths. Lightly she fanned herself with her hands, carefull removing herself from her position over Punk. She mockingly licked her lips at John's shocked expression, flashing her pearl white smile.

John had picked up the microphone during their display. "AJ do you realize who you're getting involved with?! Punk rejected you. What makes you think this will be different?!"John almost pleading with AJ now to show some sort of reason. "He made you into a joke!"

"No...The people who made a joke of AJ...Was Vickie Guerrero...Dolph Ziggler...And You." Paul spoke up defending AJ. "Publicly you come out to answer questions and defend yourself in that shame of a scandal. And that's exactly it. You were trying to defend yourself. You create this facade of the good guy, the hero, but you don't care about AJ. Why not just let go it go? Tell the truth! Tell the truth for once in your life!" Paul urged.

John uncharacteristically growled in his throat. Intimidating Paul to take a step back. Punk had enough, just because he needed help standing didn't mean he couldn't defend himself verbally. He grabbed one of the crutches pushing balancing his weight between it and his good leg to stand. The action surprised AJ and Paul.

"Look John boy! The only reason you want AJ is because I have her! You are just out to screw me like everyone else! And I'm stopped turning a blind eye to it. How you weasel into main event slots and then have mediocre matches! How you are the franchise of this company with or without that championship! I want you at Royal Rumble to look at The Rock closely because in a few years that will be you! Sure you come here day and day now, but in the future you will be showing up for you title shot that will be handed out like candy whenever you want!" Punk shot at him.

"Just know that each time there will be someone like me! Someone who has worked his ass off for this business and for the profession of pro wrestling! See it's us, who are underestimated and pushed down, that will take away your glory! I may have not regained that title last night, but I still won." Punk smirked with a wicked expression. He purposefully dropped the microphone.

John looked on unmoving and torn. The urge to attack Punk challenged with his morals of attacking an injured man. He had attacked injured people before, but those were planned and not all the injuries were real. Punk had surgery and if he were to attack him then it could potential end his career...He knew enough that he could never do that to anyone...Unfortunately.

* * *

AJ tended to Punk on the bus. She made sure he was comfortable. His leg prompt up beneath a pillow. She was happy with how the promo ended, but she was still upset that they were there. She would have felt better if Punk had agreed to stay in Florida.

"AJ, AJ I'm fine." Punk assured. Reaching out he took her arm tugging her to lay down with him on the bed. He smiled at her while she crawled next to him curling up on his right side. "I'm gonna be fine."

"You're off till next week, so are you gonna rest at least." AJ pleaded.

"Yeah, I wanna get healed up by Royal Rumble." Punk said wrapping his arm around her. "I know this happened kinda fast, but I'm glad you're here."

"When I was in that cage...I wanted it to be over. I felt scared and trapped. I'm glad you grabbed the key even after John got the belt." AJ said. Her hands tightened a grip on his shirt, burying her face into his shoulder.

"I love you, AJ."

She didn't saw anything. She looked up giving him a kiss before settling her head back on his shoulder. Punk started to realize now that he hadn't really won AJ...At least not yet.

* * *

**A/N: Not a lot of parts to this chapter. Kinda got inspired from Raw a bit. I know I wanted Punk to have the injury cause he does have it. I do have plans for this story to run at least till Wrestlemania[in story] and possibly further. Some of my other stories are closer to the end. And I'm not sure about starting another new AJPunk...I kinda want to do a Kaitmus story, just have to get an idea for let's go through TLC predictions for this Sunday.  
Preshow-Diva Battle Royal for #1 contender-ship: AJ...obviously. Kaitlyn's also another hopeful, but she's had some chances so it's time to find someone new. Also Askana, she's not my favorite diva, but I think it would be different at least. Plus she's a newer diva.  
#1 Contender for Tag-team title:Rhodes Scholars...Or Pinky and Stinky. I think they have a better pair, plus I would like them to move up and start to implode and become more dysfunctional than what Kane and Daniel were XD  
Ziggler vs Cena ladder match: I want Cena...Just because I want him to move away from the WWE Championship. He's had it too many times and I'll just be happy for the change of pace it would provide. Plus I don't think they have a plan for Ziggler with the contract which is why this is the second match he's had where he could lose it.  
WHC Title match-Sheamus vs Show: Big Show...not ideal, but there would be no reason to change it unless Ziggler or Cena cash in the contract that night.  
IC title-Kofi vs Barret: I'm kinda in the air for this one. I think it could go either way and I'll still be happy.  
US title-Antonio vs Truth: I know Truth has been doing better recently against Antonio, but for the most part Antonio tends to dominate still. Plus I think he should keep it and then when Swagger comes back to live events he'll get the title...Or Alex Riley. I miss them!  
TeamHellNo+Ryback vs Shield: If Shield doesn't win then I think that will ruin their angle too soon. If they lose then all their previous momentum is going to drop and make it horrible. Plus I'm in love with all three of them...Seriously  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I didn't write this all in one shot and some might be kinda filler-ish. If there are things that seem sort of off then sorry. It's been a lot of time since I been writing.  
**

* * *

The crutches were pissing him off. He knew he needed them and he was set against using a wheel chair. He knew if he did his muscles would get lazy even with the physical therapy and light training regimen he did. He refused to fall behind. John had the title and it was almost certain that The Rock would defeat him for it. Punk knew there was only one choice for him to get a chance at his title back. With an added bonus that his title shot would become the main event of Wrestlemania. The last conquest he had yet to make in the biggest name of the business.

He cursed beneath his breath as he tried to make his way down the hall. He could not remember a time where it was so much trouble just to take a piss. He limped with one crutch trying to find the bathroom in the unfamiliar setting. He had traveled back to Florida needing more follow up with the doctor to be sure that nothing went wrong. Also making sure there was no infection and that his return to the ring was only a matter of when and not if. Since he was in Florida, AJ offered to let him stay at her place until he needed to be at the next show.

He took the offer without much thought. When he heard the suggestion he thought he'd be sleeping with his brown haired vixen at his side, but he neglected to remember that AJ still had matches. She was working her way into a title match against Eve that was a long time coming. So that left him alone in her modest apartment. He knew she paid for most of her family expenses. Also considering her upbringing the simple living quarters was probably a mansion to her.

AJ's will to overcome her upbringing was just one of the things that he loved about her. She was not handed a contract because of her pretty face. She worked her ass off to learn the business. Though she was still naive in ways; she learned fast. He admired her struggle. He probably had it well off compared to her. He worked and learned to wrestle, but he did not have the issue of supporting his family. He did not even need to support them now that he had made his dues. He sent money at various times just to help out some and to give thanks to all they had done for him.

A small growl turned his attention. He looked down in the darkness barely making out the small form and highlighted eyes of AJ's pet dog. So he was not entirely alone. AJ argued that she should take Nacho with her. Likely thinking that he would be tripped by the small creature or some infection might come up. But Punk argued against it. He'd rather have something other than his phone to keep him company. He just had not been able to get the dog to accept him just yet it seemed. Punk wondered some if the dog knew the previous hardships AJ had because of him.

He groaned. Of course the small dog would know. Nacho probably knew more about AJ than anyone. One of the reason he loved dogs, they listened to everything you had to say but didn't talk back. So like a therapist only cheaper and you didn't have to be label with some sort of disorder. He continued to limp ignoring the feint grumblings from the dog. Fumbling into the bathroom he sighed with relieve when he got the chance to sit on the toilet. He hardly remembered why he had gone there in the first place.

He thought to himself how the show would go without him. If his plan would work.

* * *

AJ walked down the halls. She was trying to make herself seem more confident. Punk was right, she had not been heel before at least not officially. During her crazy chick times people would avoid her at times just for fear of what she might do. Still there were brave few that did not care or worry about her unpredictability. Now...they avoided her like the plague.

She was sure that it had more to do with her aligning herself with Punk and Heyman. She had seen many heel turns. Even Big Show's heel turn that caused him a lot of heat, he still was respected for his many years in the business. Even though she had been mowed down by the giant while he was good she had no fear of being knocked out with his more dark persona being shown to the WWE Universe.

And it was not so much Punk that made her taboo now, but Paul. The same reason Punk had become taboo. The parasite of the WWE was guaranteed heat both on and off screen. No question from the bad blood of the McMahons had for Paul. Any superstar would think they'd be only lining themselves up to be fired by Vince McMahon himself for doing something so brazen.

That was a small fear for AJ at first. Punk was easily save because he had been champion and was a main event franchise player. He had merchandise selling even while heel. He had fans so devoted that no matter what he did to gain heat they would cheer him on every step of the way. She had no where near that security.

She had fans for sure, but not half as many that would stand by her no matter what. Her only semblance of merchandise from the company was the 'I dig Crazy Chicks' t-shirt. She still had security though. She was a well developed diva character to the fans and a sound wrestler. With the diva division dwindling in the amount of experienced workers she was leagues ahead of most of the new divas. Cameron and Naomi were barely breaking away from just being escorts for Brodus Clay and beginning to have matches.

"AJ!"

She turned her head seeing Paul. He was going to be by her side even when Punk was gone. Both to strengthen her new heel image and allow her an ally.

"Hi." She smiled somewhat timid. Paul Heyman was a worm and low life, but he knew more about the business than she could imagine. He had helped countless superstars make there name in WWE. She was grateful for the chance to be able to get the chance to be another one of the many.

"I have a surprise." Paul had a toothy and mischievous grin. He held out the blank and white t-shirt with a pair of scissors seated on top. "I know you like to customize them."

AJ's eyes were wide at the bold capital lettering, 'Paul Heyman Girl'. Her mouth moved into a similar wicked smile. Gently she took the shirt and the scissors. "How long till the show starts?" She asked wondering her time.

"45 minutes, but there is over an hour till your promo." Paul informed her.

"Perfect." AJ grinned.

* * *

When they exited out to the ring AJ had Punk's music play with the new video stream. The stream had images from her being with Punk added with a few of the matches she had. Black and grey effects on the video with red highlights. She skipped down the ring ahead of Paul making the full circle by the time Paul reached the bottom of the ramp. She trotted up the steps.

Ignoring the booing and cheering of the fans like any proper heel. She got in the ring with Paul. She put on a little show of passing Paul her phone and having him take a picture of her in the customized 'I'm a Paul Heyman Girl' shirt. She had cut the sides of the tops, made a choppy fringe/punk cut across the bottom hem. The back had vertical cuts over the words that separated the fabric, but was still readable. She made a little pose while Paul took the picture.

Once Paul took the picture she took the phone back saving the picture and sending it off to Punk. She took a microphone, "I'm sorry to say that CM Punk is not here tonight." She sighed sullen at her own news. "Not that you're really worth his time...you're hardly worth my time." She rolled her eyes unimpressed with the arena and fans for the night.

"But Punk does have a message that were here to deliver." AJ declared. She passed the microphone off to Paul letting his expert silver tongue take hold.

He never had the chance as John Cena's music blasted through the speakers. The new WWE Champion came out from the gorilla with energy to spare. He ran down the ramp sliding to the ring with title in hand. He had a large smile on his face as he looked at the crowd...An expression that faded quickly when his gaze feel onto AJ's form. He let out a heavy and visual sigh, giving a shake of his head; he moved over to the ropes taking the offered microphone from the technician.

"AJ...I'm a little disappointed. Aligning yourself with Punk...That's understandable." His voice dull. "I didn't help you when you needed me and he did. That I understand entirely...I don't agree with it, but I understand it." John explained.

"What does disappoint me? This right here." John gestured at her attire, then between her and Paul. "Punk's a proud Paul Heyman guy!" He declared with sarcastic enthusiasm. "But you too? Your going to align with a man who mocked you and insulted you? You're going to stoop to the level of this leech!"

"Just what I would expect from John Cena!" Paul Heyman spoke with a wicked smile. "Trying to be the hero. You couldn't 'save' AJ from Punk, so now you want to save her from me." Paul drawled. "I'm the big bad man. I corrupted Punk and now I'm out to corrupt AJ."

"Well you are wrong." Paul stated. "I have only helped them. Punk opened his eyes to the tyranny this company displays and asked me to be by his side. AJ is now starting to open her eyes to the truth and you want it to stop. Cause as soon as she does she will see you for the corporate tool you are. Just a puppet putting on a dance for Vince McMahon."

"Look here you-" John was ready to talk back, but before he had the chance two men entered the ring attacked John from behind.

Paul and AJ went to the corner of the ring with shock and keeping out of the way of the intruders. Their eyes wide and shocked. Both wondering if the attack would turn on them next. Their eyes focused on the beating John was being given by recognizable superstars of Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. When the third man arrived behind them they were both surprised.

"Punk sent us."

Those were the words Dean Ambrose said before he joined the attack. All three men continued to beat down John till he was laying in the center of the ring unmoving and barely conscious. The three men stood around backing up slightly for AJ and Paul to inspect the damage they had done. AJ stood above John and laughed in hysterics and joy at the sight of John's beaten body. Paul having a similar reaction. His body shaking with laughter pointing and shouting at John, who was too weak to respond.

AJ looked at the three men that had made the attack. Roman Reigns...Dean Ambrose...Seth Rollins...All set out on an attack...because of Punk's orders.

* * *

**A/N: Who doesn't want to see AJ in 'I'm a Paul Heyman Girl' shirt?  
Seriously this story has a lot of the wish list moments for AJ and Punk. This is the first appearance of the Shield by this story's timeline. And this is going to a stable with AJ,Heyman, Punk, Rollins, Reigns, and Ambrose.  
**

**Not Yet Over will be getting an update next...If I don't finish the next Just Friends before that.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: If you hadn't heard this story is going to be turned into a series of stories. The first part being Suriving Love and then this is the second part to that. After a couple more chapter we'll move to the next story in this saga.  
**

* * *

Right at the start of Raw and fans were already cheering in the arena though that was probably due to the man in the center of the ring. John Cena stood with microphone in hand; he came out even before the cameras had started rolling with reason. Still even with the serious nature of what he wanted to say he could not wipe the smile from his features as the fans cheered around him.

"OK! Everyone wants to know why I came out tonight. And I have the answer. I was attacked by three young men that I have no problems with, but they obviously have a problem with me. Or rather their bosses have a problem with me. Punk is injured so he obviously can't do anything; AJ can slap the taste out your mouth, but she's still a woman; Paul Heyman has the mental capacity to take down armies, but runs out of breath walking down that ramp." John listened off.

"So they hired Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, and Dean Ambrose. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, but they need to learn not to mess in someone else's business." John said the smile discarded and his eyes staring directly into the camera. He looked away finished with his words ready to pass the microphone off to the side line techs before the static and beats of Punk's entrance music erupted through the speaker system.

Sadly, though the only people to come out were AJ and Paul Heyman. AJ dressed in the bright yellow of a customized cut CM Punk t-shirt. Standing next to Paul she looked at John with a crazy chick smile and bright wide eyes that left everyone to wonder what was going on in her head.

"You surely have some guts John." Paul started off. "Saying Rollins, Reigns and Ambrose should not mess in anyone else's business. You mess with everyone's business! It's the only reason you have that championship on your arm. The same reason that you lost AJ! You get involved in places you don't belong." Paul accused from the stage, mocking John.

"Now let me explain that those men were not working for us. The only person we work with is CM Punk. And he will be here later tonight." Paul Heyman informed. "Don't get excited so quickly. Like you said CM Punk is injured and he's not going to be in any stable condition to compete tonight, but he will be. Once CM Punk is medically cleared he will get another match for the WWE Championship."

Paul Heyman passed the microphone off to AJ. She only stated two simple words, "Turn around."

John did only to be face to face with his previous attackers. Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, and Dean Ambrose beat him down using their numbers to their advantage making it impossible for John to fight back against the pack. At the end he was hoisted up and dropped to the mat in a painfully power slam.

* * *

AJ waited in the garage of the arena where all the superstar rentals and some of the buses as well as the on-site ambulance was. She was waiting for Punk to arrive. He was going to be arriving after the show had started so neither she or Paul had the time to pick him up, but she knew he was going to be arriving soon. Her back straightened and her eyes widened when she saw the limo pull into the garage. She did not move as she looked at it curiously as it sat. After a few minutes one of the doors opened and CM Punk slowly emerged setting the crutches underneath his arms to help him stand.

AJ walked over to his side. She put her hand on his chest and helped him move out of the way so the door could be shut. "A limo?" She questioned. She knew Punk was not one to spend just for the sake of spending. He would have been fine in a taxi cab.

"Vince's way of trying to get on my good side and making sure I can still come back after I am healed." Punk explained.

AJ watched the door close almost certain she was seeing things. She shook off the image as she looked at the blacked out tinted windows that left a lot to the imagination, so that's what she was hoping it was. Her attention turned back to Punk, when he kissed her cheek.

"I think your dog hates me." Punk informed her.

"What did you do?" AJ questioned giving Punk a questionable stare that he might have been the one at fault.

"I think it was just because you weren't around and I was sleeping in your bed. I think he tried to suffocate me by lying on my face." Punk explained.

"He does that to me all the time." AJ stated remembering countless times she had woken up with the taste of fur in her mouth.

"He also made a chew toy of my crutches." Punk added gesturing with his head to the chewed rubber bottom of one of the crutches.

"He was playing with you." AJ informed with a smile. Punk and she started to move through the arena slowly. Once they got to the dressing room Punk kissed her. AJ felt herself relax with some surprise since she had not thought she had been tense before.

He broke apart only after a short time. "I've missed you." He stated cupping her cheek with his tattooed hand.

AJ smiled as tears welled in her eyes and she could see Punk getting nervous as one of the salt drops escaped and trailed down her cheek. "I missed you too." She confirmed kissing him gently.

* * *

The show had been near over by the time Punk arrived minus a few matches and short promos. Punk was going to be in the last segment giving an announcement that not even AJ or Paul knew the details of.

He went out similar to always, just this time on crutches and moving slower than he would like to. AJ and Paul both were assisting him up the steps and through the ropes. He balanced him on one both of the crutches and holding the microphone in his hands. "I here John got some of what was coming to him." Punk stated. "See John comes out here and spouts his same old tired crap. Hustle, Loyalty, Respect! But no one respects you! Cause they all see you for the wind-up toy that you are! And sure it was fine for the first 7-8 years, but I think everyone is starting to agree that it's gotten boring. So the only thing left to do now is to break you and chuck you in the garbage with the rest of the failures."

Punk knew by the end of his rant John was going to be coming out and he did. "What is this about Punk? You want a rematch, right?" John said plainly obviously in no mood to play with Punk after the attack from earlier and his lost match due to an interruption AJ caused.

"I want more than a re-match. See before I came here I had a long talk with one Vincent Kennedy McMahon." Punk informed everyone and he knew even AJ and Paul were looking at him with wide eyes. "See I knew he wasn't going to approve of me having another rematch so easily. So I put something on the table even bigger than that championship."

"I'll be fully healed in 2 weeks. So in 2 weeks on Raw, you and me will have a match for the WWE Championship and the winner goes on to face The Rock. While the loser…leaves." Punk said. "It's going to be an 'I Quit' match win or take all! And I'm going to take it all!"

* * *

**A/N: Oringinally I had thought to put Rollins, Reigns, Ambrose directly with AJ, Punk, and Paul, but I thought otherwise. They are gonna be a little more like mercenaries of justice, they have their own targets and if you want yours added to their list then you have to pay...kinda like how I think their doing it. Also who else was happy from Sheamus ripping off Dean Ambrose's vest and finally showing his chest.**


End file.
